Starry Eyed
by MadGirl-SpaceGirl-StarGirl
Summary: When the Doctor wanders off again, he and Martha end up inside a secret lab, all because of a feeling that something is very wrong. What they find starts a whole new adventure for the Time Lord and his companion. But nothing is ever simple; not with old friends, old enemies and a very special starry eyed girl... (starts in season 3 continues on to season 4 , please give a chance)
1. All you had to do was keep out

The Doctor stuck his head threw the door and immediately snatched it back again as something flew at him and struck the Tardis door.

"Martha, we're under attack!" he said shaking some of the debris of the flying object form his hair. Martha stepped towards him and wiped a piece off it from his shoulder before grinning and opening the Tardis door, looking at where the flying object had smacked the Tardis.

"Under attack you said?" she asked and the Doctor nodded. Martha ducked down and scooped a handful of somethig off the floor before showing it to the Doctor.

"What from snowballs?" she laughed as she walked out of the Tardis.

"Snowballs? Oooohhhh." said the Doctor as he walked out and saw the snow covered woods around them.

"Yeah" he heard Martha say before something hit the side of his head "snowballs" she laughed as he shook snow from his head for a second time. She pointed over at the retreating backs of a group of kids who were running away.

"Oh." he said again a embarrassed smile gracing his face.

"Soooooo where are we exactly?" asked Martha shivering slightlyas she put her hands in her pockets. The Doctor leaned his head back slightly and sniffed the air

"Erm, smells like Alaska and it is..." and hear he stuck his tongue out and tasted the atmosphere

"I'd say March... 20...87 no 89. Yes, Alaska March 208-" but he broke off and his face dropped into serious lines as his head whipped round from side to side before he looked east and his eyes took on a distant gaze.

"There's something in the air, something wrong. Something...in the air." he tailed off and suddenly a loud beepeing cracked the still air. Quickly but fumbling slightly he pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and held it up, brow furrowed. along it's side three tiny red lights were flashing on and off as the beeping continued. The Doctor held it to his ear and listened intently as Martha looked on confused.

"oh that's bad. That's extrememly very not good at all. Let's go and poke it with a stick." he murmured before darting off, following some kind of signal that the screwdriver was sending him.

"Doctor! Doctor where are you- oh not again!" Martha cried before taking off after him.

It looked like it as going to be one of those days.

* * *

"Warning. Danger ahead. No unauthorised entrance. Keep out." said the Docotor still holding his beeping screwdriver.

"You're going in anyway aren't you?" sighed Martha and the Doctor just grinned at her before using the sonic to snap open the lock on the eight foot metal gate infornt of them. The pair walked through the gate and looked around.

"Nothing. Whole lot of nothing?" said the Doctor sounding almost cheated. It was true. Before them simply lay a very flat, very snowy ad verfy empty expansion of land.

"But that doesn't make sense!" muttered an incensed Doctor taking a few more steps forwards.

Andd that was when the alarm went off.

'Here we go' thought Martha as suddenly people in dark uniforms with even darker guns came out of apparently no where.

"DO NOT MOVE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!" yelled a very serious looking man at the front of the group as he aimed his gun at the pair.

"You really dont want to do this..." began the Doctor as a woman snapped cuffs over his wrists and another man did the same to Martha.

"You do not speak. Let's go" said the apparent leader and they all marched forwards into the emptiness.

"System control this is Sierra Team one, we need entrance." spoke the man into his comms piece and the whole stretch of air in front of them shuddered slowly but surely a stretch of cold grey was revealed, inch by inch as if a garage door was being raised. Finally a square opening appeared as if hovering in thin air, Through it the Doctor could see a long stretch of corridor.

"What is that then? Because it's not a perception filter is it? No, I would have seen through a percetion filter, so what are you usi ugh!" he finished grunting as the dark skinned man who was apparenly in charge rammed the butt of his gun into the Doctor's stomach.

"I said YOU DO NOT SPEAK!" He shouted as Martha yelled

"Oi!"

"You as well!" he shoutd at Martha as two guards pulled the Doctor upright again "Let's go!" he ordered and the whole group of guards and now Martha and the Doctor marched off down the long impossibley there corridor.

It really did seem to be turning into one of those days.

* * *

oh yes. Definitely one of those days.

"Keep out it said. All you had to do was keep out!" ranted Martha as she paced up and down the small cell that she and the Docor had been placed into.

"my screwdriver" muttered the Doctor folornly as he had been every few minutes since they had been put into the cell and the black guard who had arrested them in the first place had taken his screwdriver away from him.

"You and that blooddy screwdriver were what got us here to start with!" said Martha irrately before flopping down on the cold bench beside the Doctor.

"Who are they?" she said to herself but of course the Doctor answered as she knew he would.

"Private security, probably para or ex-military personel who are available for higher and they have in fact been hired by a one 'Delacourt & Snyden; research and development labs." he rattled off without even breathing and Martha couldnt help but chuckle

"Oh you're just making stuff up now!" she said but the Doctor simply held up a small white card.

"I happen to be an incredible pickpocket even with handcuffs on." he smirked slightly but the smirk fell as he confessed "grabbed an ID badge by mistake when I was going for the key."

Martha saw him shift slightly and wince and at once her annyance was taken over by her medical training induced sympathetic side.

"You ok? Anything broken?" she asked remembering the crack of the gun hitting him.

"Nah, I'm fine, just twinges when they're healing." he said before leaping to the bars as the dorr to the room containing the cell opened slowly.

"Follow my lead." he hissed at Martha who had come to join him.

As the door opened four peope entered the room. The first was the black guard from the gate who glowered at the Doctor and Martha. The next was an oily looking man in a oily looking black suite who looked down his long nose at the pair in the cell. Behind Mr. Oily was an equally slimy looking man, yet this one was shorter, older and was wearing a white lab coat. Finally behind Oily and Slimy was another guard, a tall, pale, muscualr man who looked positively bored with the situation.

"Well it's about time!" snapped the Doctor uncharacteristically sharply and all eyes landed on him.

* * *

More soon Sweeties,

Geronimo xx


	2. Project Cordelia

Previously on Doctor Who: "Well it's about time!" snapped the Doctor uncharacteristically sharply and all eyes landed on him.

* * *

"Is this how you treat all staff with a higher rank than you?" he continued and Slimy and Oily looked a little taken a back.

"Excuse me Sir? You were caught trespassing on private proper-"

"Trespassing?" the Doctor said indignantly, cutting of Oily and rummaging through his pockets, looking affronted, with Martha behind him following his lead and trying to look as irritated as possible (which wasn't very difficult). Finally the Doctor pulled out a small card and held it up to the four men facing them.

"Dr. Smith, Chief Inspection officer of the North Star Science and Weaponry Department." Read out Oily before handing the card to Slimy.

"This is Miss Jones my partner and I have to say that you are not off to a flying start. North Star is responsible for all scientific and weaponry development this side of the Western Alliance. We would hate to have to shut you down for this incident."

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Slimy nodded and passed the Doctor back the card with a small smile.

"My apologies Sir. We had no news of any inspections, my men only acted on protocol." he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Just Doctor thank you enough of the Sir. Well it wouldn't be a surprise inspection without the element of surprise would it? Oh and I'll be having my device back please." This last part was aimed at the black man holding the gun who glowered and tossed over the screwdriver that he had taken from the Doctor earlier on.

"Thank you. Now," and here he turned to the older man in the coat, where he could now see a name tag "Dr Snyden" then to Mr Oily "Mr Delacourt, shall we begin?"

* * *

The six of them, Snyden and Delacourt, the two guards and finally followed by Martha and the Doctor, walked down a cold grey corridor. Making sure that the other men could not hear them Martha leaned in and whispered to the Doctor

"Why did we come here? Why not use the psychic paper to get us out of here?" she hissed. The Doctor looked at her with an expression she rarely saw on his face. Uncertainty. And if she new one thing it was that the uncertainty was covering fear and anger. Because the Doctor hated dangerous uncertainty.

"There's something wrong here Martha. Very wrong, I need - I have to know what's going on. Trust me?" he said in a grave tone, though the two word question sounded almost pleading. Martha couldn't help but smile

"Always."

"Right then. Allon-sy!" said the Doctor once again turned into an over excited puppy, with a huge grin as he sped up to walk behind Delacourt and Snyden.

"So, Sir- sorry Doctor, we have 118 staff who have access to the site, 100 of which are Commander Amos's security team, they work in 6 hour shifts in 5 teams, three on three off at any time. Our research, development and experimentation team, is 18 not including myself or Dr Syden here, and we along with Amos are the only ones with access to the labs. Aside form our main research lab we have seven testing rooms, 15 other labs with various purposes, a residential block for the security team and one for the research staff. Myself, Snyden and Amos all have our private offices and quarters in the west wing and the lower levels are mostly basements, storage and chemical holding. Any questions so far?" Delacourt said as they walked flicking an imaginary speck of dust from his oily black suite.

"Just one, what exactly is it you do here?" asked the Doctor as they walked past a room, with a steady trickle of steam running form it. This stopped Delacourt in his tracks as he turned and looked at the Doctor with an unnervingly steely gaze as did everyone but Martha, who just tried to not look worried.

"I thought you were a Chief Inspector? Surely you were briefed on our operations here?" he said coldly, and Martha didn't miss the tightening of Amos's hand on his gun.

"We weren't given any information other than your business name and location. This is a blind inspection for us, it stops us from having any preconceived biases or judgements that could uh effect the outcome of the inspection. So I'll ask again, what is it exactly that you are doing here?" the Doctor said as smoothly as anything. Seemingly pacified Delacourt, crooked one long finger and said simply

"Follow me Doctor."

* * *

"Welcome to Project Cordelia." Said Dr Snyden as they entered another room, with six people in white lab coats all holding clipboards and standing facing what looked like a giant window looking onto another section of room.

"And I take it she is Cordelia?" asked the Doctor pointing through the giant window at the scene before them, a grim expression falling over his face.

"Yes. That is our Cordelia." said Delacourt in a voice which made Martha squirm and the Doctor fume as they looked back through the window.

On the other side of the glass, sat cross legged on the floor was a girl. She was small but not young, Martha guessed late teens or early twenties. She must have once had beautiful tanned skin, maybe of Hispanic or Latino descent, but she seemed to have paled out, like the colour of her skin had been washed out and faded probably from sun light deficiency or something, if the dark circles under her eyes were any indication. Her eyes were a peculiar colour, they were a kind of grey that seemed to be every shifting between a misty silver and an almost black. She wore a grey sweatshirt that was a little too big, the sleeves hung over her hands, and under that she wore tracksuit bottoms in a darker shade of grey and a pair of not very sturdy looking pair of canvas plimsolls. The room around her looked like it was a nursery school, scattered with colourful plastic shapes and puzzle pieces and a few tattered stuffed animals here and there. On the left side of the room was a small table with a chair behind it, but the bottom of the chair legs looked odd.

"I-is that bolted to the floor?" asked Martha, speaking for the first time since they had left the holding cell. Dr Snyden puffed up proudly and nodded.

"Yes. Er I designed the room myself. The Chair and table are made from A synthetic material we created here, strong enough to maintain human weight obviously but practically weightless and soft to the touch and both are secured to the floor with 12 inch thick steel cords. The walls and floor are padded, and the one way window is bullet proof and strong enough to hold back a small Tsunami if needed."

"But why? What's with all the- what is that?!" Martha's question suddenly faded into a demand as Cordelia moved her hands up to fiddle with the strands of the long jet black hair which fell in shaggy waves down to her mid back. As she raised her hands, something silver began glinting in the light.

"Why is she in cuffs?" cried Martha, as she felt the Doctor lay a hand on her shoulder as he moved past her and walked right up to the window as Dr Snyden answered Martha's first question whilst managing to avoid the why.

"The er, restraints are made from Delactanium Steel Miss Jones."

At this the Doctor spoke, not turning back to face the others

"Delactanium Steel? That's one of the strongest and rarest metals on the terraformed planets. Now I would ask where you got it but I reckon the better question is why?" he said looking at Cordelia through the window, noticing all the little ticks and twitches of her hands and body as she sat there.

"Easier to show you." said Delacourt with unnerving excitement in his eyes, as he pressed an intercom button on the wall and spoke into it.

"You may begin now."

* * *

Second chapter done!

Promise to up the drama a bit next time.

Goodbye Sweeties

Geronimo xx


	3. Brilliant

Previously on Doctor Who:

"Easier to show you." said Delacourt with unnerving excitement in his eyes, as he pressed an intercom button on the wall and spoke into it.

"You may begin now."

* * *

As soon as the words came out of his mouth a buzzing sound came and a panel slid open in the wall that a man in a white coat and one of the men in the black uniform and combat boots walked through. The man with the gun stood in the corner of the room and the white coated scientist sat on the bolted down chair holding a small crate of objects.

"Good Morning Cordelia. How are we today?"

Nothing.

"We are going to start with the numbers game? You like that one don't you Cordelia?"

Still no response. Just a twitching movement of her shoulders which could almost be described as a shrug. The scientist stood up and as he did so the soldier who had been stood at attention snapped into a combat stance, one foot planted n front of the other, gun raised and aimed straight at Cordelia, as though daring her to move. The scientist stood by the wall, withdrew a thick black marker pen began to write the numbers 1 to 25 in a random order scattered all around the wall, in various sizes as well, the number 7 being the size of a penny and 16 being the size of a small cat. When he was finished a he stepped back and pulled out a stop watch.

"Begin." he commanded.

For about fifteen seconds nothing happened. Cordelia just sat and looked at the numbers. Then came the shimmer. At first The Doctor thought it was a light flickering in the room, before he realised what it was. The air just around her head, Cordelia's head was vibrating minutely, minutely enough that he was sure only his eyes, the eyes of a Timelord could see it.

And then they moved.

The numbers moved.

Some grew as the others shrank, all to the same size, and as they did so they began to shift along the wall. The ink quite literally began to seep along he wall until the numbers were all arranged in an exact order. Five rows, five columns, of 25 number, all in uniform size.

Behind him he heard Martha say

"But that's-" before she ended her own sentence due to amazement.

"Brilliant" the Doctor finished, in a voice that made Martha extremely worried. It wasn't his normal "Brilliant" voice, the one that sounded like every Christmas had come at once on his birthday. No. It was the same voice he had used when he had to kill the only Dalek in existence who had a conscience. The vice he had used when he spoke about the time war. It was a voice that meant nothing good was going to happen.

"Isn't she just?" came the smarmy voice of Delacourt, and Martha was surprised and a little afraid that she saw The Doctor actually clench his jaw a little.

"Well done Cordelia! A new time set, very impressive." the Scientist in the room said in a voice which was obviously full of fake happiness. It got no reaction from Cordelia who just looked back at her hands, completely expressionless.

"You may proceed Moors" said Dr Snyden into a mic and the scientist who must have been Moors nodded to the guard in the corner who snapped to attention before exiting the room. Two minutes and thirty seen seconds later he was back and this time not alone. Two more black booted guards entered behind him, dragging between them a third form.

This one was definitely not a guard.

He was young, maybe 21 or 22, with a mop of curly brown hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. he was dressed in the same clothes as Cordelia but he was bare foot. The two guards deposited him on the bolted down chair before bending to thread a long length of chain through a drain in the floor that the Doctor hadn't really paid attention to before now. One end of the length of chain was connected to the shackles that were around the mans wrists and the other end was now tethered through the drain in the floor.

"Now Cordelia this is Ben. Andrew is still in M wing, so Ben is here to play with you today. This time we want you to play the finding game. Ben has something very important inside his mind which he is hiding from us. We've tried to find it and now we would like you to find and extract it please."

The man, boy really, managed to wearily lift his head and Martha stifled a gasp at the look in his eyes.

Abject. Terror. There was no other word for it. Ben the boy was terrified.

"And begin." commanded Moors.

The Doctor couldn't see Cordelia's face as she was sat with her back to them.

But they could see Ben's.

And Ben did not look well.

His young face seemed to be slowly taking on a grey quality, as though his skin was fading, getting paler and paler. Next went the eyes, the black of the pupil seemed to expand leaking through the warm chocolate brown of his iris until his entire eye was pitch black. His whole ody began to convulse, and finally just as a small trickle of blood began to drip from the corner of his left eye Ben screamed in pain.

And then it all stopped.

Ben slumped forwards but he was quickly regaining colour, is eyes returning to normal.

"Cordelia recommence search! Cordelia that is an order recommence!" Barked Moors but nothing happened.

"Sir she's gone into withdrawal again." sighed Moors into his mic, and Delacourt snarled something incoherent.

"What's Withdrawal?" whispered Martha to one of the other scientists in the room but she was steadfastly ignored. Snyden sighed impatiently and went to say something but hesitated and looked to Delacourt, who gave a curt nod of confirmation.

"Ok Moors, bring her back."

Martha assumed that meant that they were going to bring her back out of the room. Oh how wrong she was.

Inside the room, Moors nodded to the three guards who now stood in the corners of the room. The two who had bought Ben in adjusted their guns so that they were behind them, on their back, out of the way. The third, the one who had come in with Cordelia once again raised his gun and took aim. Finally, Moors pulled a small silver tube from his pocket and flipped open the top revealing a small blue button.

Martha found herself thinking over and over "don't push it, don't push it, don't push it" even though she didn't know why.

But of course he did.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Duh duh duuuuhhhh

What are they going to do?

What exactly is Cordelia?

More to come soon

Geronimo xx


	4. Whatever it takes

Previously on Doctor Who:

* * *

It was like it all happened in slow motion for the Doctor.

Inside the room, Moors finger pressed down on the button, and at once Cordelia collapsed to the ground. Somewhere behind him he heard Martha say dimly

"Oh my god!"

As Cordelia curled up into a ball on the ground her hands pressed so tight over her ears that her finger had gone white. She rolled from one side to the another and as she did so, the Doctor could see her face screwed up in what must have been unimaginable agony, jaw clenched, eye squeezed shut. The guards in the room did not even bat an eye lid at what was happening, only pulled out a set of ear protectors each, each set made of a similar looking material to the chair and table. Moors looked up in the direction of the room he couldn't see and Snyden spoke again

"Ok, take it up."

Moors nodded and now he used a small slider on the side of the silver tube. He pushed the small ridged slider and it slid all the way to the top of the tube.

And then she screamed.

The girl curled up on the floor opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream. A few of the scientists in the same room as the Doctor and Martha involuntarily flinched as the scream began but quickly composed themselves.

"Don't worry" said Delacourt to the Doctor, not looking way from the scene before him "We can hear her, we aren't effected by her in hear."

"Your not effected?" said Martha incredulously.

"No we aren't. The first time we introduced the noise, the scream she emitted ruptured the ear drums of four guards. She deafened them all. Permanently. Buuuuttt, with some small developments we were able to isolate the frequency so that it not only emits our noise but it suppresses her noise, we can here her without deafening ourselves at the same time." he said and Martha was angered and amazed to see that he was actually smiling proudly.

"Then why do they need the ear protectors?" asked the Doctor coldly and Delacourt actually chuckled without mirth.

"Because whilst she can't hurt them, she still screams like a bloody banshee."

Finally after what seemed like hours Cordelia stopped screaming. She lay on the floor, dazed and only just conscious her eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling. The bright lights of the room reflected of her eyes in tiny spots.

"See how the eyes reflect the light in little dots like that, not the whole eye? We nearly called her Astra because of the eyes. Astra. Derived from the Greek Aster, it means star. Our little starry eyed girl. But Cordelia seemed more appropriate. Want to know why?"

"Got a feeling you're going to tell us." muttered Martha darkly.

"Cordelia. Quite literally 'the jewel of the sea'. She was found floating in a life boat as a baby, three miles off of the Dead Zone of the North Atlantic. So when she fell into our hands, Cordelia seemed quite fitting." said Snyden pompously as though it was the biggest stroke of genius on the planet.

As he spoke, the two guards who did not have their weapons drawn, marched over and each took an arm, hoisting Cordelia off of the floor and beginning to carry the barely conscious girl from the room.

"Where are they taking her?" asked the Doctor curiously and as Snyden began to speak Delacourt cut him off

"Back to her living qua-"

"back to secure holding until she is in a safe state once again." Delacourt interjected and the Doctor raised his eyebrows slightly. "Pulling her out of Withdrawal can be, well risky at times, not just for her but for us."

"You keep banging on about this 'withdrawal' but you haven't actually said what it is?!" queried the Doctor and this time it was Delacourt who provided the information

"It's what we call it when she lock down externally. She withdraws into herself, shuts off her mind from the rest of her body."

"She ignores you then?" said the Doctor with an innocent smile.

"Not quite sir. She can still see and hear us her brain just doesn't process it, its like a self-protection method."

"N-n-not that she needs protection from us Doctor. We believe it actually happens when she is tired, so she can rest." said Snyden hastily, trying to make it sound absurd that Cordelia would need to protect herself from them.

"But we have to break her out of it or she won't function. We have to pull her out of Withdrawal. Whatever it takes." said Delacourt determinedly.

* * *

As Snyden continued speaking to Martha and the Doctor, the security teams leader, Commander Amos, re-entered the room. Silently he jerked his head at Delacourt, motioning for him to come over. The slimy man in a suit silently walked over and the two bent their heads, as Amos launched into quiet and rapid speech, and Delacourt's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"A-and that, that silver thing it what breaks her out of it? Like breaks a trance or something?" asked Marta and Snyden nodded eagerly.

"It admits a signal. A noise that erm, applies erm 'pressure' to break her our of Withdrawal." he confirmed, but Martha still looked one part confused two parts angry.

"If it's a noise how come we can't hear it?" she asked but even as Dr Snyden opened his mouth to speak once again, they all froze at the obvious sound of a gun being cocked. All froze, that is except the Doctor, who merely rolled his eyes and sighed in a sing song voice

"oh here we go again with the guns"

Martha, Snyden and The Doctor all turned round. Amos and three off his men all had their guns drawn, all were aiming at the Doctor and Martha and all looked seriously angry.

"that's quite enough questions now Doctor." sneered Delacourt taking a step forwards "Dr Snyden I suggest you move away now. Miss Jones and the good Doctor here are not inspectors. In fact, our intelligence says that Martha Jones died 15 years ago and as far you Doctor? You don't appear to exist. Now I'm not sure why you're really here or who you really are and to be quite frank it is not my concern."

"Brilliant, so we'll just be going then!" smiled the Doctor.

"I said it is not my concern. It is however, Commander Amos's concern. Commander?"

"Yes sir?"

Delacourt cracked a very disturbing smile

"Whatever it takes."

* * *

Oh no they've been discovered!

Well that was always going to happen!

Poor Cordelia, what on earth is that silver thing? And Martha's right why cant they hear it too?

All will be revealed soon Sweeties.

Geronimo xx


	5. Leah

Lets goooo

* * *

They were back in the cell again.

Amos had spent half an hour barking questions and trying to scare them into answering questions they would and could not answer. Finally the 'tough guy' left the cell and at once the Doctor sprung into action. Martha watched in bemusement as he spent a few moments fiddling around with the side of his shoe before he cracked a grin as he held up the two halves of his sonic before sliding them together and buzzing it in Martha's face.

"Ta da!" he beamed before he dropped back into serious mode

"Right we've got about 10 minutes to see how far we can get before A) the Neanderthal comes back to keep questioning or option B) he realises he didn't take away a certain screwdriver this time. Let's go find us a Cordelia." he said as the door to the cell sprang open. Martha took his outstretched hand and together they took off running.

"But" Martha began in a low voice, trying to breathe as they round corner number seven "We don't even know where she is!" she gasped as finally they came to a skidding halt.

"Oh but my special little screwdriver found her once, I'm sure it can do it again!" chirped the Doctor confidently, as he paced up and down in the corner fiddling with the sonic until suddenly it started making the same beeping noise that it had earlier that day.

"Ha! Got it! Come on Miss Jones, Allon-sy!" he cried happily before he started off again down another corridor.

"Again with the running!" muttered Martha as she chased of following the end of the Doctors long brown coat.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come you little beauty, come on." murmured the Doctor through gritted teeth as the screwdrivers beeping started to increase in speed until it finally levelled out into one solid noise, like a heart monitor flat lining.

"Ha!" he said again as he heard Martha's footsteps catch up to him, as he flattened his ear to an apparently solid grey wall. As he heard Martha take a deep breath in order to start speaking a loud caterwauling sound cut her off.

An alarm.

"Looks like our ten minutes are up!" he laughed as he took a large step back and pointed his sonic at the all.

"She's here, she's in here, she is- if I can just find the right frequen- Ah ha!" he cried as a panel in the wall slid open to reveal a room behind it.

"After you Miss Jones." Bowed the Doctor and Martha dived into the room followed by the Time lord.

* * *

"It's alright." the Doctor said quietly as he and Martha stood very still on one side of the room. There was a sheet of glass, the same kind as in the laboratory, separating the room into.

Cordelia was sat behind it.

Back pressed into the corner of the room, eyes wide and wary watching the Doctor and Martha carefully, as she tugged and twisted the chain of her cuffs between her fingers.

"It's alright." The Doctor said again, eyes wide and earnest a comforting smile on his face.

The alarm from outside the room was dimmed in here. Looking around Martha noted oddly warped looking glass separating the room in two, keeping them away from her. In one corner there looked like to pieces of metal hovering in thin air, which she of course realised were two miniscule hinges for a , narrow door, clearly designed for only one person to exit and enter from.

"Cordelia?" came the Doctors voice and she shuddered slightly at the name.

"Oh ok. Not Cordelia then. What should we call you then? Coo-rr-dd-ee-liaaa. Liaaaaa. What about Leah? Is that better? Leah?"

She nodded once at the Doctor who smiled in response.

"Brilliant. I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor, and this is Martha. You want to leave."

He didn't bother to pose the sentence as a question, he knew what the answer would be and her violent nod of agreement proved him right.

"Perfect! Right then just need to adjust the screw driver to shatter this damn glass aannnddd" here he paused messing with the sonic and Martha piped up

"But, that man, Dr Snyden, he said that the glass-"

"He is an idiot and a cruel man and I don't tend to listen to cruel men." said the Doctor firmly before his eyes lit up and he grinned

"Ah hah! Now just adjust the frequency, pre-set the blueeeeeeee, and pinpoint the weakest point of contact aaaannnnd" he pressed the screwdriver just under where one of the hinges appeared to be floating and looked over both shoulders saying to both Martha and Corde- Leah

"You two may want to stay back. And erm cover your faces. Ready? In 3, 2, 1"

And he pressed down on the sonic.

Silence.

CRAAAASSSHHHHHH.

The wall of glass fractured, cracked in all directions before it cascaded to the floor with an ear-shattering crash. Martha turned to the wall, hand over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut, shielding herself from the shards of glass as Corde- Leah did the same.

As the last fragments of glass tinkled on the ground the doctor was already jumping n tip toe over the broken pile and offering his hand to Leah.

"Now, what do you say about getting out of here?"

With a deep breath, she took the Doctors hand and followed him over the broken screen. The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand with his free one and looked between the two women.

"Right then. Time to run. Allon-sy!"

* * *

And run they did.

Out of the exit, down several long hallways until they reached a huge metal door with a spinning handle in the middle. The Doctor gave the circular wheel a tug but it didn't budge, so he pointed the sonic at the door.

"Damn it. Ventracular Hydraulic locks. This could take a minute. Hang on."

But even as he began fiddling with the screwdriver's settings an oily, squirm inducing voice said from behind them

"going somewhere?"

* * *

Ta da.

More soon.

Geronimo xx


End file.
